Eye for the Dwarf
by My Creative Writings
Summary: While having supper at Thranduil, Legolas takes things to a higher level by making a move on a certain dwarf.


I got this anymous prompt about Legolas flirting with Kili and Fili and Thorin protective. This is not god, I, I don't even know:/ I hope you like it though:)

* * *

As the dwarves and Bilbo walked through the gates of Rivendale it already felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong some way.

No, not because of the dwarves hate elves and elves hate dwarves thing. The atmosphere and just everything felt very uncomfortable.

Thranduil invited them for dinner, not wanting to start a fight with them, and let them in.

'Something is wrong, Thorin. I can't explain what, but this doesn't feel right.' Dwalin hissed as he looked at the green food. They could hear Ori whine about not wanting to eat 'green food'.

Thorin sighed and hissed back: 'You are not the only one.' All the dwarves exchanged glances with each other before trying to eat what was given to them.

Kili seemed to be the only oblivious one to the whole situation. He was just, enjoying it. It was weird but he kinda liked it in the elves' home. It had this mysterious feeling and Kili liked it.

Not far from Kili sat Legolas, son of Thranduil. The young prince couldn't keep his eyes off Kili. Kili had this 'thing' around him that attracted Legolas. His eyes, his hair, his posture.

'He was not even a fat dwarf.' Legolas thought to himself, looking at Bombur. He made a decision and stood up.

The dwarves were about to find out why they felt so anxious.

Thorin and Fili shot up to Kili when they heard him saying hello to an elf. They both exchanged glares with the others, thinking the same thing.

Legolas decided not to waste any time and said, being smooth as ever: 'Hey, may I ask you something?' Kili nodded and Legolas asked: 'Did it hurt?' 'What hurt?' Kili asked confused, not aware of all the dwarves keeping a close eye on him. 'When you fell out of heaven , because you are a true angel to look at.' With that Legolas winked at him and Kili was taken back by the compliment: 'W-What?' Legolas only grinned at him.

'... Because you are a true angel to look at.' The dwarves' eyes grew big and Thorin and Fili's mouths fell open in shock. Thorin was about to jump up, not allowing an elf to flirt with his nephew, but Balin stopped him: 'Thorin, no harm is done.' Thorin lowered down again and hissed: 'No harm you say. Before you know it that elf is going to touch him as well!'

Fili didn't know what to say or do. An elf, flirting with his little brother. That was quite, unexpected.

Kili started blushing, though he didn't mean for it to happen: 'T-Thanks, I guess.' Legolas winked at him: 'There is more where that came from, you flawless bird.' Kili didn't know how to answer to that and Legolas noticed: 'You don't have to say anything. Your beautiful face says enough for me.' He said, getting closer to the young dwarf. Once he had reached his ear, he whispered: 'You are the most handsome man I've ever come across..' Kili got big eyes and Legolas seemed satisfied with the reaction.

The dwarves watched in shock as Legolas kept on flirting with the young prince. But once Legolas bend over to Kili, they almost reached for their weapons.

Thorin was almost at the point of raising his sword, convinced Legolas went in to kiss his nephew. Fili had already jumped up to drag Legolas away from his baby brother. They relaxed a bit when Bilbo pointed out that Legolas was only whispering something in Kili's ear, making him blush like mad.

Thorin started to feel sick. How could that elf flirt with his nephew right in front of his eyes?

Fili didn't know what to make out of it. He felt very protective one side, but was amused on the other.

Legolas didn't leave Kili's side until the end of the dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Thorin wanted to leave immediately, mainly because he wanted Kili out of reach of the elf.

The entire company stood up, thanked the elven king for the food and walked to the gates.

'Let's go. This place makes me sick. ' Thorin muttered and wanted to get on his pony when Bilbo suddenly asked, concern edging every word: ''Where is Kili?'

All the dwarves jumped into protection mode, knowing Legolas was behind it. 'That's it. I'm going to kill that foolish idiot.' Thorin said and was about to walk back when Kili came to them, Legolas not far behind.

Kili was starting to get crept out by Legolas. Those constant compliments were getting a bit out of hand.

'Can't you stay just a little longer?' Legolas pouted. Kili shook his head: 'No, I have a quest to finish.' Than Legolas couldn't hold it anymore.

Kili had almost reached the others, when he felt Legolas pull him back. He looked up, only to be met with a pair of lips.

Thorin and the company froze as Legolas pulled Kili into a kiss. Kili started struggling but Legolas didn't let go.

That did it for Fili. Now it was not amusing anymore, just disgusting. He ran over to the two and pushed Legolas off his brother: 'Now I'm going to take it very personally. Don't ever touch Kili like that again.' Legolas was taken back and ran away, not believing what he just did.

Fili pulled Kili along with him and the entire company was in full protection mode. 'Can we just go?' Kili choked. 'Sure we can, dear nephew. Get on, we're leaving.' Thorin said and with that the dwarves raced away, keeping Kili very close to them.

* * *

I know this was everything but good, but I had to type this on my phone as my computer is under construction. Review if you liked it:) (please be gentle with me, I know it stinks) xxx


End file.
